<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misadventures of the Shady Oaks SMP [Hitaus] by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920515">Misadventures of the Shady Oaks SMP [Hitaus]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories of Intergalactic-Travels, Stories and Discovery [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Shady Oaks SMP, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fantasy, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shady Oaks SMP - Freeform, This has plot, how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shady Oaks SMP but I decide to give it plot.</p><p>When Dan, James and Justin got this little server, they thought it was pretty safe, the place was private as well and they could invite friends over!</p><p>But when a portal appears out of nowhere when they wander around, with a kid who stumbles out, suddenly many things appear. A strange black blob who can shapeshift, A group of people who look very dangerous, mobs from worlds they never seen before and strange magical things appear. </p><p>So maybe, this wouldn't be the simple, small server they thought it would be. </p><p>But a little adventure couldn't hurt anyone right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories of Intergalactic-Travels, Stories and Discovery [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Somebody to hear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I watched Shady Oaks yesterday and then I realised what if there was plot that appeared out of nowhere and then I decided to make this book and interconnect it with my other book :D</p><p>enjoy my terrible writing, this book might not make sense, might have jumbled up chapters, contains swearing and maybe violence.</p><p>AND please keep in mind I'm still new to AO3, I have no idea how to perform some things and don't force this onto any CC's</p><p>Title from Someone You Loved by Lewis Capaldi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trio stood in front of the portal to their new world. </p><p>"Well, we did it, didn't we? Our new server for the old people of Minecraft!" James exclaimed happily as he stared at the other side of the portal, showing a nice and beautifully decorated Dark Oak mansion with a gravel pavement leading towards the entrance, followed by flowers and more greenery.</p><p>"Finally, a server that should hopefully be a good retirement area, or a temporary one!" Justin said happily.</p><p>Smirking at the duo, Dan stared at them before he ran through the portal with a little smirk before shouting "Last one in has to introduce the next person!"</p><p>The duo ran towards the portal as well, exasperated by Dan's antics and slight childishness, but at the same time not wanting to lose to the other and be teased for it.</p><p>As the duo entered at the same time, the cold air around them suddenly changed to warm, humid and breezy air. The plants were swaying in the breeze, kicking up any lingering grasshoppers and any dandelion seeds into the air, making it incredibly beautiful and at the same time, irritating to James. </p><p>James began sneezing, grabbing his mask and pulling it over his mouth and nose. Justin and Dan laughed at James frustration, much to his annoyance.</p><p>The duo laughed for a while longer before calming down and they decided to check out the area. </p><p>While they were lounging at the couches at the lobby of the mansion, all their communicators rang simultaneously, alerting them to a new arrival. Smiling, Dan got up from his seat and ran towards the entrance of the mansion before hearing the simple knock. He swung the double doors open, a wide smile on his face as he took in the appearance of the newcomer. </p><p>"Squiddy ol' boi! How've you been?" Dan exclaimed happily as his friend hugged him as well, excited to see an old friend again.</p><p>"Squid!" "Hey Squid!" The others shouted from their positions.</p><p>Laughing, Squid walked in and took in the nice interior. It had a homey and welcoming feel, one that newcomers would feel comfortable with. </p><p>They ended up talking for over an hour, catching up with each other over what each one of them had been doing. When it hit night, the little group decided to sleep before going out the next day to begin making their new bases. </p><p>The night was rather eventful, thanks to an enderman that had appeared in the corridor and elicited slightly surprised and terrified screams and yelps from the group as Dan picked up a nearby broom and began whacking the enderman and killing it, gaining some fallen experience from the mob.</p><p>When dawn hit, Dan was the first to wake up due to his sleep schedule and left to make coffee before exploring the outside a little. </p><p>He had walked around the town center and began formulating plans for future projects and where his base would be. Exploring some more, he found the medical center selling medicine and things to help heal them. He did laugh at some of the absurd names of the products sold there, getting a strange look from the trapped villager 'mending' the store.</p><p>He eventually had been joined by the other members slowly as the sun began to rise higher into the sky, waking up the world. </p><p>
  <em>This would be an interesting day to look forward to. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I can't survive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 2 on the Smp and things start to get crazy.</p><p>the timeline was sped up I'm so sorry if you were expecting an episode by episode chapter<br/>and the timeline here isn't completely Canon compliant hahahaha-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was going great so far. </p><p> </p><p>Well, more for the others. For Dan? </p><p> </p><p>It was terrible. </p><p> </p><p>He had decided to go on a little expedition together with the others and they had found a ravine. Which was great! Dan dropped down into the pool of water below, Justin and James following. </p><p> </p><p>Squid on the other hand, had found a chest AND a netherite sword called kindness.</p><p> </p><p>What was terrible however, was that Dan had terrible luck in finding the ores he needed for new tools after fawning over kindness. They had chatted a little bit before deciding that the best weapons and tools would be diamonds, making kindness the only netherite tool so far. They had agreed that any netherite items found could be kept and used, making bastions a targeted place for netherite items as well as the lucky nether fortress. </p><p> </p><p>They had split after a little bit of chatting, leaving James and Dan to mine in the ravine while Squid and Justin left to make their own bases. </p><p> </p><p>Dan had mined until y-12, trying to find any diamonds to upgrade his terrible stone tools and half done iron armour. James on the other hand, had managed to find enough iron to make his own armour and a full set of tools, together with lapis and 2 diamonds. </p><p> </p><p>James had happily exclaimed into the call between both of them when he told Dan what he had found. Dan was happy for James obviously, but much to his dismay he had found barely half of what James had found.</p><p> </p><p>James left after a while, wanting to make his base. Dan stayed in the call between both of them, listening to James rant about kindness and the bastions that they could raid. Dan chipped in whenever he could, determined to find diamonds.</p><p> </p><p>When he did find it however, he almost died. With his loot from the dungeon he had found earlier on while strip mining and had hurriedly grabbed the water bucket in his inventory, spilling it over himself, drenching him. James had asked what happened, worried for him during his brief panic and yelling. Dan explained what had happened, James comforting him that it was fine and that it happened to the best of them. After all, he still had his lives and his respawn bracelet on.</p><p> </p><p>Dan laughed a little, eventually falling into a peaceful silence with James building and Dan leaving his strip mine, managing to finally find 3 diamonds.</p><p> </p><p>But apparently he lost track of time, leaving the ravine and looked up to find the sun an hour away from setting. He quickly scaled up the ravine, accidentally breaking his goggles and tearing his right sleeve. Frowning, Dan climbed up quickly and brushed off the dust and sweat on his clothes and hands before running back to spawn, James telling him about his new base.</p><p> </p><p>James had met up with Dan, excited to show him his new base and the new features. Dan was given a nice tour, and in his honest opinion, the house looked amazing for being built within a few hours. Proud of James, he grinned at him proudly before chatting a bit with him, leaving shortly afterwards to build a rough shack before his base.</p><p> </p><p>He had ran towards the desert before he found a nice little hidey hole, placing his bed down and sleeping, setting his spawn point.</p><p> </p><p>When he woke up, he proceeded to begin covering the entrance of his base with sand and glass, designing the temporary house in his head as he went. Laughing to himself, he looks at the entrance of his base. It didn't look too bad, anyways he would have a better base soon, this was just temporary.</p><p> </p><p>It took him a while, but eventually he managed to sort out his stuff and managed to make the inside look decent. He sighed in relief, happy to finally have some  sort of place he could rest in. </p><p> </p><p>And in that moment, he realized that the place was so dark, save for the light emitted from the furnace. Silently, he mutters under his breath before hoisting his shield up again, axe in hand to chop down wood.</p><p> </p><p>And this was where it began to get crazy. </p><p> </p><p>Dan had gone a good distance away from his base, sun setting ever so slowly. Frowning, he hurried his pace towards a forest nearby. He had arrived, only to get attacked instantly by a spider, digging its disgusting, slimy legs onto him, trying to ensnare him. He quickly swung his sword into the spider's body, shuddering in disgust as the body of the spider fell to the ground with a wet, squlechy sound before disappearing into ash. Grabbing his sword, he wipes the blade onto the grass below before shreathing it and began to cut down a few nearby trees.</p><p> </p><p>Before he knew it, he had wandered further into the forest, dense with vegetation and incredibly dark that in Dan's opinion, it almost seemed like a cave. He pushed aside a few bushes, realizing that he in fact, was goddamn lost. Great. He reached into his inventory for coal to craft a quick torch to light his way out. Holding up his decent torch, he squinted into the dark with whatever little light he had from the torch.</p><p> </p><p>A while of wandering led him to more wandering, to him getting lost in the forest after finding the same plant he had passed by over 3 times in the same position. Sighing, Dan decided to do the one thing he hated the most. Climbing. He looked around for a decent vine or tree to climb up, wanting to finish this as soon as possible. He swung his torch around, the fire dying quickly due to the moisture in the air. When he found a decent tree, he put the miserably small flame out, putting the torch back into his inventory before walking towards that tree.</p><p> </p><p>And falling into the mouth of a cave hidden by the thick vegetation. </p><p> </p><p>He swore loudly as he fell to the bottom of the cave, hearing an audible thud from when he fell. Dan stood up, wanting to build out of the cave. He was lucky he didn't sprain- Dan's ankle suddenly gave out under him, causing him to crash onto the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Nevermind.</p><p> </p><p>He cradled his supposedly sprained ankle as he observed the cave he fell into. Iron peeking out at some corners, stone everywhere, mobs deeper into the cave audible, light glowing from the other side of the cave-</p><p> </p><p>Wait.</p><p> </p><p>Light?</p><p> </p><p>Standing up, Dan leaned onto his other leg, limping towards the light, hissing in pain as the steps he took caused wave after wave of pain onto his ankle. Walking- no, rather limping, towards the unknown source of light, he hoped it was a mineshaft or some sort of dungeon, he didn't care honestly. He just needed to check if he was badly injured or he just had a sprained ankle. </p><p> </p><p>When he reached the area, to his surprise, wasn't a mineshaft.</p><p> </p><p>It also wasn't a dungeon.</p><p> </p><p>It also wasn't a stronghold.</p><p> </p><p>It also wasn't a lava pool.</p><p> </p><p>It was a glowing portal from another world, with a kid who was slightly shorter than him and looked shocked to find someone standing there. Dan stared at the kid. The kid stared back. And to his surprise, the kid suddenly took out a crossbow out of nowhere, pointed it at him and suddenly demanded, "Sir, kindly tell me where I am and what kind of world this is."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>got scammed on grapes, it was sour as hell instead of sweet dhmu<br/>characters are a little ooc I'm sorry<br/>I guess you could say the grapes "soured" my mood-<br/>I'm so sorry sour foods make me crack terrible puns<br/>and the original was deleted, I forgot to save my goddamn progress</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. We'll meet again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title from We'll meet again by TheFatRat</p><p>ayo im sorry i didn't update for so long huhaHAHAHAHAHA<br/>tw: violence, stabbing, blood, etc.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dan stared at the kid incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>The kid stared back with a fierce look of determination backed up by the fact he had a crossbow which had an arrow nooked on, from the reflection of the low light and the glistening of a spider's eye.</p><p> </p><p>Wait.</p><p> </p><p>Spider's eye?</p><p> </p><p>"Look out!" Dan quickly got his sword at the same time the spider behind the kid lunged for the kid, only to be met with a shield and its instant death as it perished into ashes on the ground after the shrill screech, making Dan double over when he heard a zombie's groan behind him, barely missing the lazy swipe the zombie attempted.</p><p> </p><p>Dan turned around quickly, to stab the zombie before he suddenly felt something sink itself into his leg, a cry of pain tearing out of his throat before driving the sword down onto whatever was latching onto his leg, pulling his sword out of its guts and throwing his sword at the zombie, instantly landing a head shot when he heard the zombie fall.</p><p> </p><p>When the mobs around seemed to disappear, he panted in exhaustion, realizing that he hadn't been breathing throughout the entire ordeal. He turned around again to be met with a sword pointed at his neck, leaving a small cut when he spun around and almost beheaded himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for the warning sir, but really, I just want to know where the hell I am." The kid asked casually. Dan panted before replying with an exhausted tone to it.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid, listen, I'll tell you where you are. But first, for the love of void, put that sword done and let me get mine. And before you try to kill me, just know that I won't try to kill you, I need to make sure mobs won't attack any of us down here." Sensing that the kid seemed to understand when he lowered the sword a little, he promptly turned around, grabbed his sword and <em>booked it</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Behind him, he heard a surprised shout when he ran away. Listen, he may be smart, and he could tell the kid where this place was, but the kid seemed way too cautious to negotiate with and he could tell that the arrow was probably dipped in some kind of potion from the way the kid was dressed. And no way was he taking any risk of dying, no thank you sir.</p><p> </p><p>He ran as quickly as he could, trying to navigate the cave before he found himself at a possible exit, running and pushing himself even faster. He heard a crossbow being loaded behind him as he ran before he quickly pushed himself to the ground, and <em>3</em> <em>arrows</em> flying above him barely a second afterwards, all seemingly aimed at his chest or legs.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed himself up again, darting off into the forest before his leg gave out under him, dragging his whole body to the ground and plastering him onto the ground as he tried to get up but his leg refused to move, leaving him to drag himself behind a tree. He quickly hid behind a tree, covering his mouth and hiding his breath to not alert the kid of his presence. </p><p> </p><p>Actually, this may seem rather pathetic, but if you were in his position, I think you would probably take your chances and run because those movies always show some guy forced to tell the attacker something and then they die, or are left in misery and terror, both of which seem really terrible.</p><p> </p><p>"Sir, sir please, can you just tell me where I am? I won't hurt you, I promise. I just need somewhere to hide, that's all!" The kid shouted into the forest as he trudged around, leaves and grass shuffling loudly as he moved around, trying to find him. At this point, another sound appeared in the distance, but in the silence it was loud enough to reach his ears. He could hear the grass and the leaves moving stop entirely, the kid seemingly freezing in place and within a few seconds, the kid darted off, the sounds getting further away.</p><p> </p><p>Dan got up from his hiding spot and looked around. When there wasn't any sign of the kid, he sighed in relief before he realized, 'Wait, now we have a kid armed to the brim running around the SMP.' He froze in place before he began debating. </p><p> </p><p>He could kick the kid out, or ban him, but he didn't enter here by the hub access, which made his admin powers useless. He could also try and find the kid, but risk getting attacked and dying, but he could send the kid back to where he came from. He debated some more before a whimper echoed in the forest, a loud bang being heard seconds later, following more grass moving and the birds in the forest flying away, loudly cawing and chriping at the unholy hour in the night.</p><p> </p><p>Groaning, Dan began pushing himself up and climbed into a tree to avoid any warning to the kid, jumping from tree to tree, biting down the urge to cry out in pain or hiss in pain every time he landed on the next branch or tree. When he finally arrived, he thanked the stars, the void, the gods and whatever holy being was out there. He peered down from the tree through an opening and he stared in shock. The kid was on the ground and something was attempting to stab him, from the struggle between the kid and the figure.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, before taking out his golden apple that he had found and took a bite of the apple, feeling some of the pain lessen up and some energy return. Pocketing the apple, he took out his diamond sword before jumping down from the branch and kicking the attacker away, driving the handle of the sword onto the attacker's waist before grabbing the kid's hand, dragging him up and tugging him away from the attacker groaning in pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha-" was all the kid could say before Dan dragged him away, sprinting away back to the direction of his base from when he was jumping between trees. He navigated past trees, running through the thick vegetation, the attacker following behind. Dan suddenly turned a sharp right before running away even faster before stopping and jumping up a tree, getting a secure spot on the tree before dropping his hand down to help the kid up. </p><p> </p><p>He watched the kid hesitate before he asking the kid, "Hey, listen, I'm sorry about running away from him, but if you want to live, I think you should follow me." The kid shot his an accusing look before grabbing his hand when he heard a loud "OH LEO, WHERE ARE YOU?" which prompt the kid- or Leo, to grab on and got pulled up onto the tree. Dan whispered a quick, "follow me" before darting off to his base, well, jumping to his base through the trees, the kid following close behind.</p><p> </p><p>The next moment happened in a blur. The kid had taken a leap towards the branch Dan had been stepping on before a gun was cocked and a loud gunshot was heard and the kid narrowly landed on the branch, almost stumbling forward had Dan not caught him and pulled him back. The kid had probably been shot and at this point from how the kid was struggling to stand up by himself and hissing in pain. Dan squatted down as the kid stumbled forward again, trapping the kid piggyback style. And within the same time, the attacker had gotten onto the tree and was currently facing Dan with an almost maniacal grin, gun in hand and ready to shoot. Dan quickly sidestepped the shot, getting grazed on the shoulder, hissing in pain before he jumped away, above the leaves and branches, running on the trees as he had a protesting kid behind him and a maniacal person shooting him every 15 seconds, all the bullets nearly missing him or grazing him, with one bullet landing itself in Dan's injured leg.</p><p> </p><p>As Dan sprinted on, he quickly got an idea. No shelter, possible pollution and disaster for a bit, but its to save a life. He whipped out the flint and steel hanging from his belt and built a temporary wall out of cobblestone and blocking the bullets. He took out his shield and placed strapped it onto the kid's back before carrying him again, beginning to spark a fire from the flint and steel.</p><p> </p><p>Which immediately caught fire. And Dan let the leaves catch fire before pocketing the flint and steel, sprinting away with newfound adrenaline, smirking when he heard the surprised shout, following a pained groan.</p><p> </p><p>Dan quickly ran towards the desert, spotting his little hidey hole and running inside before putting the kid on his bed, grabbing sand from his chest and covering up the entrance of his little hidey hole and sighing in relief.</p><p> </p><p>And reality hit Dan in his little moment of peace and relief, reminding him that he now had to tend and care for some random kid and hide from a new unwanted person that seemingly wants to attack the kid, and his sprained, shot and probably broken leg, as well as his other injuries, his friends and the new member joining soon.</p><p> </p><p>In that moment, Dan only had one thought as he leaned against the cool glass, covering head to toe in iron armour and diamond boots and injured.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Man, the universe hates me.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>was this good or bad i have no idea</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. hitaus for a bit hshshsjaja</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this will be on hitaus for a bit while i beta read for ivi-prism and i plan plot for this PLUS new book :D</p><p>SORRY</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>